Kamerodyle
Basic Name: Rodyle Username: kamerodyle Series: Tales of Symphonia Age: Approximately 31 years old, so he's quite young Height: He's larger than an average turtle, roughly about 41 inches. Hair: Funny enough, he does have hair. Violet. Eyes: Blackish as turtle eyes can be and dons red glasses. Birthdate: August 18, since sea turtles can only be born in the summer, a Leo Birthplace: Close to Palmacosta Weapon: None, so don't kill him, he's an endangered species ;O; lol but he does know some very basic water and earth magic but only for self-defense Occupation: Grand Cardinal of the Ocean! Background Totally AU. DressingRoom He just showed up one day in the summer. Personality & behavior A turtle who likes to scream really loud in case of trouble or cornered into danger. It's his way to manipulate the humans to help him so he doesn't have to do the dirty work of saving his scaley skin. He's usually a cool, collected, lazy and laid-back beach dude. He doesn't mind that you eat his fish friends despite that they were a part of his Desian organization. I mean, he understands it's a vicious food chain and totally nature. Kame Rodyle is a like a pet for everyone. If his heart level is , you can ask him for a ride. He usually has a genuine pearl ready in his mouth wherever he goes, but to only give it as a bribe to idiots who wanted to eat him. The only person who ever received such an award is a female Luke from Tales of Abyss. Likes Ways to do to raise his heart level: * Talk to him about SCIENCE AND MARINE BIOLOGY...he doesn't understand it, but he likes it. * Assist him in mobility because it's terribly hard to walk on flippers and old age is catching up to him * Feed him small cube sizes of bread, vegetables, or fruit. He's a vegetarian so he does not eat meat. Dislikes * Being teased or insulted. * Do not ask him for rides (unless you're Rodyle). * Poachers. * Invade his beach. He hates moving out and finding a new one to live. * Seagulls, sharks, or predators (but he's a smart survivor). * Being poked with a stick which is ANIMAL ABUSE. * Threaten to turn him into turtle soup and he's going to curse at you LOUDLY. Relationships → Dislike/Hate/Has never met/Neutral/Indifferent → Standard//Acquaintance/People you talk to → People considered as friends/Like to talk with → People considered as good friends/Like to talk with a lot → BFFs/Crush → Family/Dating/Mutually like each other → In-love//Engaged/Married Yes, you can use this guideline for your character profiles too. Just hit "Edit this page" and then copy and paste. Hell yeah, Harvest Moon! Dressing Room only Any Rodyles: YOU'RE DA MAN. :D!!! (Unless one of you is cruel enough to eat me for soup, but mun doubts it...) scoresbig: Idiot, useless human. -_- Other places//past relationships from the past Everyone else: Easily forgettable landlubbers. -3- category:Characters